


Just being there [+art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Canon Compliant, Detroit Post-Sochi, Fanart, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: After Yuuri came back to Detroit, Phichit knows his friend is mourning his loss.He also knows how to support him.





	Just being there [+art]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm suffering because Usually I don't need to make a title for drawings, but I do need it if I put words on Ao3 --~~  
> 
> 
> Drawn for Namida Zine, written to go with it.  
> Thanks to [Bic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriapyrrhi) for beta it!!

It had been days since his best friend and roommate returned to Detroit. After he returned, he looked lethargic and didn't leave the flat they shared, an entirely understandable state with the terrible weekend he had. But then, a couple of hours ago, he excused himself and shut himself in his room, crying. The young Thai man could only hear rustling from the other side of the door, yet that noise was definitely sobbing.

Being alone like that for too long could never be good, he decided before knock on the door.

“Yuuri, can I come in?” Phichit stood beside the room’s door waiting for a reply, debating if he should enter anyway, or let Yuuri be by himself for a little longer.

It wasn’t long until he heard the tiniest ‘ _hai_ ‘; from inside; Phichit gave a sad smile to the language slip before opening the door.

He knew what to expect inside, he _knew_. However, seeing such a state of utter despair was almost too much. Yuuri wasn't more than a dark shape at the end of the bed in a lightless room, trying to hide from the world.

Rushing to his friend, Phichit dropped on the floor, and noticing only then the strong grip Yuuri had on his stuffed dog --the stuffed dog Yuuri was so happy to be gifted after a beautiful performance last season, because it looked just like his Vicchan, if not for the different color.

This time, though, Phichit knew the poor toy was helping channel his sorrows instead of his joy. 

Yuuri hadn't said much, but after all the chats about family they had had together, he could see the guilt his friend felt at leaving behind his dog to chase after a dream. A dream he believed was crushed in his last competition, instead of prevailing to prove all this was for something. 

Realizing this, Phichit could not do more than sit there and offer his silent support. Later, he could try to get his stubborn friend on his feet again. For now, he just needed to be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This posted on [Tumbo](https://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/185992478559/) too.


End file.
